The Turn Around
by GabbyTiva4ever
Summary: Abby and Gibbs' relationship takes a huge jump from being friends to lovers
1. Chapter 1

The Turn Around Chapter 1

The NCIS team has just closed a case and Gibbs sent everyone home awhile ago. He was still there finishing writing up his report and sign it. He was so glad it was the weekend. It had been awhile since him and his favorite spent some time together outside of work. So, he decides to head down to the lab to see his favorite lab rat.

"How's it going Abs?" Ask Gibbs as he walks into the lab

Abby was facing the computer with her stereo cranked up so she could hear anything except the music.

Gibbs stands right behind her and taps her on the shoulder lightly

She jumps and squeals; turns the volume down

"Gibbs! What are you trying to do? Give me a heart attack"

"No Abs just wanted a little fun. How's it going?" Ask Gibbs as he got a step back, smirking

"I'm fine. How are you?"

"I am good. I was stopping by if you wanted dinner?" Said Gibbs, smiling

"Sure" Said Abby as she started shutting her babies (meaning her machines) off

"Where do you want to go?" Chuckles Gibbs as he watches Abby shut down everything

"I don't know. Its up to you"

"Chinese work?"

They walk to the door and then they head to the elevators

"Sound good to me."

"I'll drive and I'll buy"

They get to the parking lot and they head to the car

At the Chinese restaurant

"Where do you want to sit?"

Abby scans the restaurant and finds a booth by the corner next to the window

"Have anything you want Abby"

Abby starts asking about the case they had recently closed

"Good almost cracked the guy this afternoon."

"I like it when you do the interrogating."

"Do you like watching them? I think there fun to do."

"Yeah. I bet I can tell someone is lying"

"Well next time you come knock on the window if you see I'm not going anywhere and tell me what I should do next." Smiled Gibbs

"Okay. But what if you can't crack the guy?"

"No not at all because I'm always going to crack the guy." Smiled Gibbs and then winks at Abby

"Well yeah because you are Gibbs. The fearless leader of the group"

Gibbs chuckles and the waiter comes over and they order

"Abs can I ask you something?" Asked Gibbs taking the last bite of food

"Sure you can."

"I'm starting to feel lonely so I was thinking you could come spend time with me?" Said Gibbs, a little nervous

'Of course I would! My friends don't call me Energizer Abby for nothing."

"Well in that case energizer Abby would you like to come over and help with your chairs?" Smirked Gibbs

"Yes. I love spending time with you"

"I bet you have a life other than hang out with me. But would you like to come over?"

"Well on Friday nights I go bowling with the nuns and I use go to clubs and parties. Sure"

"Well you still do more than me."

Should I continue or not?


	2. Chapter 2

The Turn Around Chapter 2

They arrive at Gibbs' house

"Okay Abbs I'm going downstairs. What to come or not?"

"I was going to give you some space and..."

"No no if I'm alone I will drown myself in bourbon."

"Alright."

They go downstairs to the basement and they start working on some table and chairs

"Your not a bad sander." Said Gibbs as he was watching Abby sand the legs of the chair

"Thanks. Well I did learn from the best" Smiled Abby

Gibbs walks over to her and holds her hand to help her sand. Then he goes over to drill holes in the table top.

"Abbs do you want something to drink?"

"Sure."

Gibbs walks over to the bench and gets the bourbon

"Here" Said Gibbs as he looks at Abby kindly

"I think it's time for bed don't you?" Asks Gibbs as he hugs Abby and kisses the top of her head

"Lets go" Said Gibbs as he grabs Abby's hand

They go upstairs and Gibbs leads her to his bedroom

"What are thinking about Hun?"

Abby doesn't say anything

"Abby tell me. I'm not leaving until you say it" Sighed Gibbs

"I'll take the couch and besides think about your back"

"I was planning on sleeping on the couch anyway" Said Gibbs, looking at Abby deeply caring showing through his eyes

"Okay. If you say so" Said Abby as she walks into the bathroom with her overnight bag

"I have no idea how I'm going to get her more in my life." Said Gibbs shaking his head and then leaves to go downstairs

Gibbs remembers something then comes back upstairs

"I forgot my clothes" Said Gibbs as he walks over to his dresser and gets what he needs


	3. Chapter 3

The Turn Around Chapter 3

"I could sleep in the guest room. Think about your back. If you sleep on the couch then you'll wake it with it hurting like hell"

"Are you sure if you really want to you can sleep in the guest room?" Said Gibbs, looking at Abby

"Yeah I'm sure."

"Well my back will be fine. But it will be a little sore but I'm used to it. Believe me you have no idea what the worst is."

Abby is leaning against the headboard reading the latest edition of the forensics journal

"You're beautiful Abby" Said Gibbs, looking at her lovingly

Gibbs watches her start to read and then goes into the master bedroom to start the shower

Once he showers, he goes into the bedroom to see Abby dozing; he walks over and covers her up

"Night Abby"

….

"I love you Gibbs" Mumbled Abby

"I love you too Abby" Said Gibbs, shocked then sighs. He kisses her on the cheek in a more sensual way "love you too"

Gibbs moves over to the other side of the bed, lays down, and watches Abby sleep. He falls asleep with Abby's 'I love you' on his mind.

Hours later, Gibbs wakes up to light shinning through the window. He gets up and goes downstairs to start to make coffee.

"I shouldn't have stayed last night!"

Abby sleeps in until 11

"Man how long can she sleep in?" Ask Gibbs as he looks at the time "Wow I guess I better make lunch"

Abby wakes up to the smell of food drifting through the room. She gets up and goes downstairs

"Well hello there sleepy head! Good morning!" Said Gibbs as he met Abby by the stairwell

"Ow Gibbs! That was my ear" Said Abby as she moves from the stairs

"Sorry I couldn't help myself. I made grilled cheese. Want some?"

"Sure."

Gibbs chuckles when he sees her hair all messed up. They both go into the kitchen and then they start to eat.

"What?" Says Abby as she sees Gibbs looking at her and smiling

"Nothing." Said Gibbs, looking like an innocent child caught in the cookie jar

Abby raises an eyebrow

"You and your crazy hair is what is making me smiles a lot! See what you can do to me"

"What?!" Said Abby as she gets up and goes over to the toaster "Awe man" as she fixes her hair

"You looks crazy but that is not the only reason why I'm smiling" Laughs Gibbs

Abby walks back to the table and continues to eat

"Why else are you smiling?"

"Well you stayed with me all night and I had fun. I felt relax for the first time in along awhile. I woke up with a pretty woman next to me and I'm eating lunch with her." Smiled Gibbs

"Well I'm glad you had fun. I love spending time with you"

"Abby, do you remember what you said last night?"

"Hmm no. Why?"

"Uh never mind" Said Gibbs, nervous as he moves in his seat "I guess I was just hearings things" Said Gibbs, not looking into her eyes

"Wait a minute.. Did I say the L word?"

"Yes." Said Gibbs, still can't look at Abby in the eyes

"I uh... gotta go" Said Abby as she got up

"Oh wait please don't go" Said Gibbs, pleadingly

"Okay" Said Abby as she sat back down and started to eat again

"Abby did you hear what I said after you said that?" Ask Gibbs as he grabbed her hand to stop her from eating

Abby looks at him

"Uh"

"What did I say?" Asks Gibbs as he looked into her green eyes lovingly

Abby's eyes go wide then gasps

"That uh you.. love me"

"Yes Abby I love you. I mean it. I understand if you don't" Said Gibbs, looking into her eyes then looks away

"For how long?"

"For about two years now." Said Gibbs as he looked back at her but not into her eyes

"I have loved you since the first day we met. It just took me awhile to realize it." Said Abby, looking at him

"Really?!" Said Gibbs, shocked

Abby nods

Gibbs stands up and closes the space between him and Abby

Abby just watches him as he comes closer to her

Once he reaches her, he starts to feel insecure and he looks away.

"Something wrong?"

"Nervous I guess."

"There's no reason to be nervous Gibbs. Its just me. If you want to kiss me then go ahead. I'm not forcing you into anything."

With that, Gibbs puts his hand on her hips and then slowly leans in giving her a chance to back out if she wanted too. But she didn't back out, she met him halfway and then... they kissed.

Gibbs' thoughts

'O god she's a good kisser NO! Don't you dare let blood rush down.'

Abby's thoughts

'Oh my god! I'm kissing Leroy Jethro Gibbs. And it feels absolutely amazing!'


End file.
